Sunshine Heartbeat
Sunshine Heartbeat (Chinese title: 赤沙印記@四葉草.2) is a 2004 Hong Kong television series, created and produced by TVB. Synopsis This series is based on high school life, love, and one sport - volleyball. When Mia (Vivien Yeo) was young, she and her sisters, Ah Kiu (Charmaine Li), and Yan Yan (Yoyo Chen) met a fortune teller. Mia was given a bag and was told to open it when she turns 18 and it would guide her to her true love. The fortune teller told her to choose carefully so she wouldn't hurt her family. Mia and her sisters buried the bag in a box and promised not to open it until Mia turned 18. Mia stayed with her aunt in New York City while Ah Kiu and Yan Yan went back to Hong Kong. 10 years later... Mia goes back to Hong Kong and on her 18th birthday, the sisters dig up the time capsule and read the notes. The letter inside the bag reads that Mia's true love would have a four leaf-clover birthmark on him. Mia was happy when she discovers that Ah Sun (Charles Szeto), the most popular guy in school who is also the star volleyball player, has the four-leaf clover mark on his shoulder. Yan Yan then decides that Mia should join the school's beach volleyball team so that Ah Sun will notice her. In order to do so, they go through different schemes and fail until they get Ah Kiu to help them, pretending to be Mia and playing amazingly at volleyball while Ah Sun is watching. Ah Sun, of course being the captain of the volleyball team, decides to recommend the "amazing" volleyball player Mia into the team. Ah Sun slowly develops a love for Mia thinking she is a beautiful girl in his school who shares his love of volleyball, both interest and skill wise. Soon after, Mia and Ah Sun start dating. Though they could trick Ah Sun once, they cannot do the same thing during practice, therefore leading a very suspicious coach and teammates into their hands. Dealing with the school's most popular girl, Eugene, and her buddies, Yan Yan and Mia play a game of volleyball against them. Ah Kiu coming to the rescue just in time, beats Eugene for them, earning her a direct pass into the volleyball team. Mia's volleyball playing days do not last long for after a few practices the coach decides to get rid of her as well. However, Ah Sun comes to the rescue and declares that her ability to play amazingly is not at its best level since she injured herself in a game. Negotiating with the coach, Ah Sun helps Mia stay on the team as the second manager. In a series of events the Yip sisters soon discover another guy in their school bearing the four-leaf clover birthmark. This guy is the school's rumored bad boy Nic Fong (Vin Choi). Though she has begun dating Ah Sun, Mia discovers that her mind always trails back to Nic. Furthermore, she tells him to join the volleyball team in response to hearing him confess that he's been secretly watching her dance after school and how beautiful he thought she was. She was convinced by her sisters that she should tell him to join the team so that she can have a chance to be close to him and see if he was the guy for her instead of Ah Sun. The story continues in complication as Ah Kiu begins to realize that she has liked Ah Sun from the beginning. Though she has always believed that she is unlike the normal bubbly girl that is head over heals for a popular pretty boy like Ah Sun, her jealousy towards Mia and Ah Sun's relationship grows as they become closer. Though the best friend of Ah Sun, Ah Kit, repeatedly reminds her that his love for her is never ending, she does not respond to it and only becomes more and more jealous and miserable. Category:TVB Series Category:TVB Dramas